Temperature
Temperature wurde am 24.Dezember.2003 als Band bekannt geben, die ersten Members waren die 4 übrig geblieben Jungs, vom Workshop für die Honda Music Group. Sie sind die Erfolgreichste Boyband des Landes und sind die dritt Erfolgreichste Band des Landes. History 2002 Yugi Honda veranstalltete ein Casting, wo von 10 Jungs in einen Worshop kamen, in diesem Worshop bildeten Taro Kumai, Sharon Yuki, Tsubasa Takizawa, Tsubasa Misaki und Koji Hiramoto. Die Jungs wurden im Workshop enge Freunde und die Jungs wurden besonders in den Bereichen Movie eingesetzt und drehten einige Filme. 2003 Im August wurden die anderen 5 Jungs, vom Workshop + Koji Hiramoto als Gruppe SoccerBoys bekannt gegeben, die anderen 4 Jungs blieben im Workshop und wurden in mehreren Bereichen gleichzeitich geschult. Am 24. Dezember wurden die 4 offizelle als Temperature vorgestellt, in der Show Sukiyanen 2004 Zum Zeitpunkt des Debütes feierte Tsubasa Takizawa sein Volljährigkeitsfest. Mit ihrer Ersten Single brach die Band alle Rekorde und übertraffen alle HondaMusic Group, Gruppen um längen. Die Members wurden in Filme und Serien eingesetzt und durften am Ende des Jahres ihre erste Tour starten. 2005 Mit der Auflösung kam Koji Hiramoto zu Temperature und die 5 Jungs aus dem Workshop waren wieder vereint. Zum Debüt von Angel Complex brachten sie ein Special raus und veröffentlichten im Selben Jahr ihr erstes Album, was sich Wochen lang in den Charts hielt. Im August wurde bekannt gegeben, das die Jungs zu 24 Dezember hin eine Dokumentation raus bringen würden. 2006 Das Jahr fing für Temperature mit ihrer ersten eigenen Show an, wo Tsubasa Takizawa im März bekannt gab, die Band verlassen zu wollen. Sein Ersatz sollte Natsu Tanaka werden, der Bruder von Aika Tanaka. Zwei weitere Members der Band feierten ihr Volljährigkeitsfest. Die Jungs starteten ihr erstes Event und wurden mit dem Hensa Award, als Beste Boyband ausgezeichnet. Obwohl es die Band noch nicht mal 3 Jahre gab, wurden sie von den Medien als die Nächste Erfolgreiche Band bezeichnet. Am Ende des Jahres musste auch Koji Hiramoto die Band verlassen. Nach seinem Verlassen Verkaufte sich die 6th Single von Temperature so schlecht, das ihnen der Hensa Award wieder weg genommen werden sollte, und sie ihr drittes Album verschoben. Ihre 5 Single sorgte für einen Skandal als die c/w Boyfriend Love bekannt wurde. 2007 Am Anfang des Jahres wurde bekannt das Tatsuya Kahara und Takaya Hatanak die Band erweitern würde und Heiji Fukujama in einem Workshop kommen würde um der Band irgendwann beitretten zu können. Erstmals traf die Band mit Angel Complex zusammen, wo es zwischen den Members auf knisterte. Der erste Skandal wurde von Sharon Yuki ausgelöst, als er mit einem Mädchen aus einer Bar kam. Die Gruppe konnte endlich ihr 3 Album veröffentlichte und schaffte es nach 2 Singles an ihre Alten Erfolge anzuknöpfen. Für Temperature ist 2007 das Erfolgreichste Jahr, sie veröffentlichen gleich 2 Alben. Am Ende des Jahres dürfen sie erstmals mit Angel Complex beim Ne''w Years Fest'' auftretten und sind damit die zweite Gruppe der Honda Music Group. 2008 Direkt am Neujahres Tag, kündigt Tsubasa Misaki an, sich am Ende des Jahres von Temperature zu verabschieden und das er sich neuen Aufgaben widmen will, jedoch erst zum Ende des Jahres. Im März nimmt die Band dann Heiji Fukujama auf, einen Fehler, wie es sich rausstellt. Es wird eine gemeinsame Tour mit Tsubasa Takizawa angekündigt. Die Jungs sind im August auf der Hochzeit von Tsubasa Takizawa eingeladen. Sie feiern ihr 4 Jähriges bestehen, sowie 10th Single und 5 Album, was mit einem Riesigen Event und einer Tour gefeiert wird. Die Jungs bekommen eine weitere Show und arbeiten mehr mit der Gruppe Angel Complex zusammen. Als Zweite Gruppe treten sie auf beiden Silvester Feierlichkeiten auf. 2009 Am Anfang des Jahres veröffentlichen die Jungs gleich 2 Singles und einen Film über ihr leben. Außerdem folgt ihr 6 Album und eine erste DVD Collection, als jedoch im Juni Tatsuya Kahara, alles über die HondaMusicGroup auspackt, sind besonders Temperature von den Skandalen betroffen. So wird immer wieder über Beziehungen spekuliert. Sie gehen im Sommer mit Hello Mania und Angel Complex auf Tour und starten ein Musical, nach der Tour. Ihre 15th Single verschieden die Jungs gleich 5 mal und auch ihre Tour findet nicht mehr statt. Tatsuya Kahara wird aus der Band gefeuert, was für noch mehr Skandale sorgt und das Casting für eine Neue Generation wird sofort abgebrochen. Die Band zieht sich im Herbst aus dem Rampenlicht zurück, jedoch sorgt Heiji für immer neue Skandale, am 24 Dezember gibt Temperature, gemeinsam mit Angel Complex, bekannt nicht mehr mit der Honda Music Group zusammen zu Arbeiten. Die Band trennt sich außerdem von Heiji und geben bekannt nun Tatsuya´s Beispiel zu folgen und bei der Tachi Domoto Group unter zu kommen. 2010 Die Gruppe veröffentlicht am Anfang des Jahres eine Indie Single und arbeiten an ihr 7 Album. Im gegensatz zu Angel Complex, arbeiten die Jungs weiterhin in der Öffentlichkeit. Ihren ersten TV Auftritt hat die Band in der Show Sukiyanen. Ihre 16 Single werden sie am 26.April. 2010 unter dem Label Libion Veröffentlichen. Als erstes Mitglied durfte Tatsuya Kahara, im März 2010 wieder zu Temperature zurück kommen. Sie arbeiteten nebenbei an ihrem 7 Album und bekamen etliche neue Werbeverträge! Die Gruppe wurde mit Yuya Nishikido, Ryo Kumai, Flening Heramuts, Genzo Takizawa und Hero Melas aufgestockt. 2011 2011 werden gleich drei Members Temperature verlassen, Hero Melas, Flening Heramuts und Taro Kumai. Aber die Gruppe wurde mit Tsubasa Kumai und Katzuya Matsumoto erweitert und bekam wie Angel Complex einteilungen. Die 9th Generation Members wurden ab Juni.2011 gesucht und werden im Dezember.2011 debütieren. Gewonnen haben die 2 Jr. Ryo Nihei und Kento Fukumura sowie Hideaki Okura (17), Shota Yokoyama (15) und Yuusuke Ogawa (12). Members see also: Generations Temperature & Angel Complex see also: Temperature Members *'Taro Kumai '(Leader, Lead Vocalist) *'Sharon Yuki '(Sub- Leader, Lead Dancer) *'Natsu Tanaka '(Main Vocalist, Main Dancer) *'Takaya Hatanaka '(Minor Vocalist) *'Tatsuya Kahara '(Lead Vocalist) *'Yuya Nishikido' (Main Vocalist) *'Ryo Kumai '(Main Dancer) *'Genzo Takizawa '(Main Rapper) *'Katzuya Matsumoto '(Minor Dancer) *'Tsubasa Kumai' (Minor Rapper) Info *Im Gegensatz zu anderen Boybands, haben Temperature immer wieder versucht auch Theman anzusprechen die man sonst nicht in Fambranche ansprach. Sie haben in ihrer 5 Single, in der c/w über zwei Jungs gesungen die sich verliebten. Auf ihrem Album Third Time war ein Video, zu diesem Song drauf wo sich Tsubasa Misaki und Taro Kumai küssen. Einige Eltern zerstörten diese DVD, jedoch gelant dieseer Kuss doch in die Öffentlichkeit. Als 2008 Tsubasa Takizawa, Tsubasa Misaki auf der Bühne küsst, werden einige Konzerte von den Jungs von Gegnern der Männer liebe verhindert. Jedoch haben sich alle Jungs für einige Serien verpflichtet wo es über dieses Thema ging. Die Behauptung das einige Mitglieder Schwul seien, rief Nozomi Ogawa hervor. Auf ihrem 7 Album hat Sayuri Hagiwara für die Jungs Kissing Boy geschrieben, wo es um Jungs geht die sich küssen. *Temperature Members werden oft Beziehungen mit Angel Complex Members nach gesagt: Taro Kumai und Sayuri Hagiwara; Sayaka Nakazawa und Sharon Yuki; Natsu Tanaka und Naomi Ishikawa; Natsu Tanaka und Kanna Niigaki; Taro Kumai und Ayana Mitsui; Sayuri Hagiwara und Tatsuya Kahara *Sie sind die Erfolgreichste Boyband des Landes *Die zusammen arbeit von Temperature mit Angel Complex ist so eng, das sie sogar nach dem Ausstiegs Angel Complex, ihnen folgten zur TDG *Tsubasa Kumai, hat schon jetzt den Spitznamen 3388 von den Fans, weil er der 3 Tsubasa, der 3 Kumai, in der 8te Generation, im 8 Jahr von Temperature ist. Discographie see also: Temperature Discographie Single #Dear my friend (09. Februar.2004) #Make it (14.Juni.2004) #Crazy-Love (11.April.2005) #Bonnie, my love (19.September.2005) #I wanne be your boyfriend (15.Mai.2006) #Beautiful days (11.Dezember.2006) #Dreams come true (14.Mai.2007) #Winter is coming (26.November.2007) #How to fly (25.Feburar.2008) #It´s Night, Temperature´s Night (21.Juli.2008) #Too Shy (01.September.2008) #Temperature Love (03.November.2008) #Trouble Girl (16.März.2009) #Boys don´t cry (13.April.2009) #News for you (21.September.2009) #Nuitas Temperature (26.April.2010) #''Noo Soul (02.August.2010)'' #Papa noo Mama noo (15.November.2010) #JUNTA Fever (03.Januar.2011) #TALK (28.März.2011) #Ma Na Mewa (20.Juni.2011) Indie Single #The Boys and Girls in Love (18.Januar.2010) #SUSHI SONG (06.September.2010) #WINTER SCENE (06.Dezember.2010) #WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND (24.12.2010) Album #First Temperature (11.April.2005) #Second Boyfriend (13.Februar.2006) #Third Time (12.März.2007) #4xYears Temperature (20.August.2007) #5 Temperature +1 Year (24.März.2008) #6 Rules of Boys (13.April.2009) #The7 back (24.Mai.2010) #FIGTHING MEN (13.Dezember.2010) Milestones See also *Temperature Discographie *Temperature Concerte